This Cursed Contraption
by owlways-and-forever
Summary: Not really confident this isn't complete rubish, but smut piece in which Killian can't figure out bras. Typical disclaimer about not owning characters.


*BANG*  
Killian woke with alarm at the loud noise made by the door to his room at Granny's slamming shut. He blinked with confusion in the darkness, trying to make out who the intruder was. He thought he had closed the door but - the mattress sunk slightly and then her hands were on his chest, not even a second before her lips collided with his. His hand instinctively went to the small of her back pulling her closer to him.  
"Emma," he whispered into her, and her only response was a small moan as she pushed him back until she was lying on top of him, hands roaming over his chest, his shoulders, his neck.  
"Emma," he said again, this time louder, and more confused. He didn't want her to stop, but he also wanted to understand what was going through her mind.  
"Swan." He was starting to feel alarmed now, so this time he placed his hand on her shoulder as he pulled away to stop her from chasing his lips. "Emma, love, wait. What's going on?"  
"Nothing," she answered, and leaned in again, but he kept his hand pressed to her shoulder, stopping her. He raised one eyebrow, expressing clearly to her that he did not believe a single word. With a sigh, she rolled over, flopping onto the bed next to him. "I'm just, I'm just, I don't know. I'm scared, I guess."  
"Of what?" he asked, turning onto his side so he could look at her properly.  
"Losing you! What else? The Wicked Witch nearly drowned you, the Snow Queen nearly impaled you with an icicle, and Rumplestiltskin nearly crushed your heart! And that's just the last few months!" It all tumbled out quickly, before she even realized she was admitting everything to him, when she was normally so guarded.  
"Darling, you don't have to be afraid of losing me, I'm not -"  
"Yes, I do! Don't you see Killian? I have to be afraid of losing you because I love you, you stupid pirate and I've never loved anyone this much, and I don't think I would survive if, if," she faltered over the last words, unable to even speak them aloud lest they come true.  
"Emma," he breathed, a smile touching the corners of his lips, but his eyes still shining with concern, "don't YOU see? This is precisely why you do not have to worry that beautiful head of yours. You too have captivated my heart beyond all else, and I have no desire to ever be parted from you. Nothing in this realm or any other could persuade me to leave your side. And I am quite pleased," he grinned wider now, "to hear that you feel similarly about this STUPID PIRATE." She blushed furiously.  
"I didn't mean to -"  
"I know, love." He placed his hand on her hip and shifted her a fraction of an inch closer.  
"Killian, I love you," she said, properly this time, leaning in and pressing her lips gently to his.  
"Aye, and I you, my love," he whispered into her lips, pulling her closer again so he could feel her body along every inch of his.  
Their kisses grew more heated and desperate, until, in one smooth movement, Emma flipped him onto his back, sat up, straddling his waist, and pulled her shirt over her head. His hand went immediately to her waist, taking a second to revel in her beauty as her soft golden curls cascaded over her shoulder, green eyes heavy and hooded as she watched him. Suddenly, he launched his torso forward, holding her steady in his lap, so his lips could catch hers. He moved his mouth along her jawline and then down over her neck and collarbone, enjoying the sound of her breathing, punctured every now and then by a soft moan. His fingers fumbled along her back, slipping below the band of her bra and then back out, pulling at it and pushing it together, unable to get it loose.  
"What is the cursed contraption?" he suddenly burst out in frustration, pulling away from her slightly, and then even more so when she began to giggle. "How in all the realms to get this thing off?" he growled.  
"It's a bra, Killian, have you never -" he gaver her a look of exasperation that stopped her dead in her tracks "- oh, right, you're used to corsets," she teased him. "Here, let me show you." She took his hand in hers and reached around to her back, placing his hand on the clasp and then pinching together just right so it sprang loose. "That's much better," he growled into her neck, hand running up and down her spine, now unimpeded by the fabric. His hand came forward to cup her breast, thumb gently caressing her nipple until Emma let out another soft moan, then trailing his kisses down, taking it in his mouth.  
"Killian," she said breathily, fingers carding through his hair and twisting in the roots, making his heart pound even harder. He spun, careful to support her weight until she was lying underneath him on the bed, and then he shifted his own weight as he kissed her so he could use his good hand to work her pants off. She kicked them into the corner of the bedroom and began sliding his own pants off. She slid down as she did so, placing kisses on his chest every now and then, stopping only when she reached his hips. After one mischievous glance up at him, she wrapped her lips around his cock and began to suck, using her tongue to send shivers of pleasure through his body.  
"Emma, gods, you're good at that," he moaned, and her mouth twitched into a smile around him, "Emma, you're too bloody good," he breathed, and she released him, kissing her way back up until she reached his lips. "Bloody siren, you are," he teased, before kissing a trail down to her inner thigh. And then he was kissing her, licking her, exploring her in the most delicious ways, smiling as he breathing grew more labored and her hands clenched the sheets until the knuckles grew white. Slowly, he slipped two fingers inside her, enjoying the way her back arched at his touch and her legs spread wider. His fingers moved inside her, matching his own quick pulse, until he felt her walls clench around them and heard her gasping with pleasure. He moved back up to kiss her neck as she smiled, coming down from her high. His cock rubbed against her as he nibbled at her earlobe, and she felt her desire for him build again quickly.  
"Killian..."  
"Mmm?"  
"I want you. Now." She tried to sound commanding rather than desperate, but she wasn't sure it worked. He chuckled and she felt his breath on her neck, making her even more impatient.  
"Happy to oblige, my love," he said and his slid into her, sucking in a breath just as she exhaled happily. They settled into a breathtaking rhythm as each other moans mixed with the others so it was impossible to tell who they came from. Emma whispered Killian's name, and he responded with hers, breathing it out like a goddamn prayer for release. The sound was enough to send her over the edge, her body's response all he needed for his own release. They lay together, sweaty and panting and tangled in the sheets, her head resting on his chest while his hand caressed her shoulders. He was thinking he could not imagine being happier than he was just then, and her thoughts were much the same.


End file.
